Hogwarts Intranet
by EpitomeofDistraction
Summary: Hogwarts get an Intranet....something like the concept of a muggle Internet, except it is for Hogwarts students only. Instant Messaging, surfing the sites, and...finding love? HarryXsomeone
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, Harry, or anything else like that. I also don't own the internet or Instant Messaging……why would you think I did?

1Hogwarts Intranet

Congratulations! You have successfully installed the Hogwarts Intranet Instant Messaging service. You can now use HIIM anytime you have your Intranet server.

Add Friends- the following people will be added to your list of friends:

BehindaBook

CannonLvnQT06

h3r80106y 80y

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick

WestHamRocksMySocks!

BigIrishBoi

BehindaBook is available for conversation.

CannonLvnQT06 is available for conversation.

The following people have been invited to a conversation:

BehindaBook

CannonLvnQT06

BehindaBook: Hi Harry! Finally got signed up, huh?

Mr. Average: I'm not too good with computers.

BehindaBook: The Hogwarts Intranet in nothing like a muggle computer!

CannonLvnQT06: Whatever, Herm. Hey, Harry.

Mr. Average: Hello.

CannonLvnQT06: Nice name. Very unique.

Mr. Average: Thanks. I like it.

Mr. Average: Where are you guys? I was looking for you earlier to help me with this thing.

BehindaBook: I've been in the library since it opened. I thought I'd get a head start on my N.E.W.T. studying.

CannonLvnQT06: I'm in the kitchens. I ran into Dobby in the loo, and he invited me down.

Mr. Average: You know it's October, right Herm?

CannonLvnQT06: 'Mione, you're insane.

BehindaBook: I said it was a head start.

CannonLvnQT06: Whatever.

CannonLvnQT06: What are your plans for today, you two?

BehindaBook: Studying.

Mr. Average: I was thinking about looking around and getting used to this new intranet device.

BehindaBook: It's fascinating, isn't it?

CannonLvnQT06: Some of the upper year students are setting up some "Mature" sites. I can help you get them, if you'd like. wink

BehindaBook: Ron!

Mr. Average: Er, no, I think I'll pass.

CannonLvnQT06: Your loss.

BehindaBook: I'm sure.

CannonLvnQT06: Well, I'm going to go. The house elves are bringing in some delicious-looking scones.

BehindaBook: I'd better get back to studying.

Mr. Average: Alright. Have fun, the two of you. See you at dinner?

BehindaBook: Okay.

CannonLvnQT06: Of course! See you then.

BehindaBook: Bye.

Mr. Average: Bye.

-----CannonLvnQT06 has left the conversation.----

-----BehindaBook has left the conversation.----


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Why? Why must I say it every time I write a chapter? Every time! TT I. Don't. Own. Harry. I would like to, but I don't. And these stupid disclaimers keep reminding me that I don't!

The Hogwarts Intranet Quidditch Page -- Discussion

Quidditch History Team Information Player Information Current Standings Discussion

Discussion -- Opinion

The Role of the Seeker

There has always been a lot of emphasis placed on the importance of a team's seeker. Reference to the seeker as the most important position is largely undisputed. Since the first game to use any form of golden snitch, when both team in their entirety raced after the small golden bird, the position of seeker has been placed high in our minds.

After an amazing win, who's held up on the shoulders of their teammates? It doesn't matter if the rest of the team played poorly; if the seeker catches the snitch, the game is not thought of as a complete loss. Remember the Quidditch World Cup match Bulgaria vs. Ireland three years ago? Though Ireland won, the Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum, had captured the snitch. Krum was the one on everyone's mind that night.

In this little golden ball is virtually the fate of the game; in an overwhelming majority of all matches, the team whose seeker captures the golden snitch wins. This puts a lot of stress captures the golden snitch wins. This puts a lot of stress on the seeker. If a beater doesn't perform his job as was as he should, it is generally overlooked, except, perhaps, by the team's captain. Now, if a seeker does not perform, there is barely a person who doesn't know. And considering the position of seeker is arguably the most difficult, a seeker can not be expected to be at the top of his or her game all of the time.

The role of seeker is played up far too much. The team, nor its image, should ride on this one position. They are one of seven, all of whom work equally hard. They are no more talented than any of the other players. Even though all eyes are on them when they go streaking after the snitch, they are just doing the best they can. We, as spectators, should keep this in mind the next time out favorite team's seeker missed what seemed to you as an easy catch.

Signed,

MidnightDragon

----Reply to this article.----

----send a message to MidnightDragon.----

To: MidnightDragon

From: Mr. Average

Subject: The Role of the Seeker

Dear MidnightDragon,

I have just read your article entitled "The Role of the Seeker," and I have this to say: you got it all wrong. The seeker's position is more difficult than the rest; it takes more patience and precision to be an accomplished seeker than it does to be any of the other positions. This is not unfair to the seeker, however, since more rests on him, as you said. The harder the task at hand, the more one should have to work. And since there in more riding on the seeker's shoulders, it only makes sense that there would be added stress. It sounds like the seeker you had in mind when writing this is not fit to be a seeker; players of any sport should not let the stress get to them in such a way that it affects their performance.

In conclusion, I remark on your conclusion. The stress from a missed catch or otherwise flawed performance should be used by that player to embolden then to do better the next time they play. Unless someone tells them they did something wrong, they will continue to make the same mistakes. Failure can always be turned to success.

Mr. Average


	3. Chapter 3

1Epitome of Distraction: Well, guess what? is evil, that's what! It's screwing up my story format, and it won't let me put in underscores! There's nothing I can do about the format, but at least I can tell you what the real "screen names" are. So here they are:

Hermione: Behind(underscore)a(underscore)Book

Ron: CannonLvnQT(underscore)06

Seamus: Big(underscore)Irish(underscore)Boi

Person who wrote the article: MidnightDragon

Now, on with the story.

Chapter 3

You have been invited to an HIIM conversation by Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick. Do you accept?

Mr. Average: Hi, Ginny. What's up?

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: Not a lot. I'm just avoiding writing my Potions Essay. How about you?

Mr. Average: About the same. I'm waiting for Hermione to come back from…wherever she is…so she can help me with Herbology.

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: Do you not know where she is?

Mr. Average: She's been disappearing quite often lately. I thought she'd be in the library, but she wasn't in when I went to check up on her.

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: Maybe she stepped out for a moment.

Mr. Average: That's a possibility.

Mr. Average: So, anything interesting happen to you today?

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: Not really. I've mostly been playing around on the Intranet. Oh, I've figured out a way to have multiple accounts. That is, I can be registered twice, with different names.

Mr. Average: That's an odd thing. Why would you want more than one?

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: Well, I don't know. I know Ron has more than one. He uses one for things he doesn't want to be caught doing, like co-creating a "Mature" site with Seamus.

Mr. Average: That's a good reason. I'd want a second account for that, too.

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: Hey, have you seen the Harry Potter Fan Site yet?

Mr. Average: The what?

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: The Harry Potter Fan Site. A bunch of girls (and boys) created a site completely dedicated to the hero, hunk, and hottie that is Harry Potter.

Mr. Average: …

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: Let me introduce you to faces. The one you're making right now is: O.o

Mr. Average: O.o

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: Seriously though, you should check it out. There's some very interesting stuff on there. You look adorable sleeping, by the way.

Mr. Average: What? You've seen me asleep?

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: There are pictures on this site.

Mr. Average: Someone has pictures of me asleep?

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: Quite a lot of people do now.

Mr. Average: How did someone get pictures of me asleep?

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: I've no idea. Though I think the bigger question is: how did someone get pictures of you showering?

Mr. Average: How the hell did someone get pictures of me showing!

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: I'm sure I have no idea. Would you like me to show you how to get to the site?

Mr. Average: YES!

Miss Scarlet with the Candle Stick: You're in your dorm room? I'll be right up.

Mr. Average: -- Alright.


End file.
